You Saved Me!
by Fue97
Summary: She looked slowly to me 'You Saved me' 'I'm always there for you...always keep you safe' I murmured This shot takes place in season 3 'This Is A Dark Ride"


**Hiii Jaria fans xoxo**

**This is my fourth one-shot. It takes place in season 3 'This Is A Dark Ride'.**

**The idea goes to my friend Jaayariana , So I would like to dedicate this shot to her xx**

''What is he doing here?''

''When did he get back?''

Emily and Spencer asked as Jason appeared with the gesturing crowd.

I decided not to say anything , he looked at us , our gaze met , but I quickly turned my eyes away.

He looks so good tonight. I mentally slapped myself.

Spencer began to approach him but she stopped herself , I wanted to go instead of her but I decided to stay away from him as I can. He sure hates me for what I did to him.

:

_I received strange looks from a lot of people while passing , I got used to it._

_Get A Life. I mentally said to everyone._

_Here is she...with the others , again I receive sicken looks from them , but my eyes was on the hazel girl standing between them , our eyes met and the warm feelings came over me again , she looks beautiful as usual. But she's not mine again._

_She quickly turned her gaze away , I sighed and continued moving with the crowd._

_:_

Feels like I'm having a meltdown

It feels like I'm losing control

They tell me I'm a danger to myself

Now the crazy train is ready to roll, Oh!

(Adam Lambert - Cuckoo)

I kept mumbling to myself the lyrics , until a voice interrupted me.

Adam Lambert! Oh My God!

He was actually talking to me , I tried to be as calm as I can.

''You came alone?''

''My boyfriend couldn't make it'' I was somehow disappointed as I said it.

:

_I rolled my eyes as I walk away from Spencer , once again she tries to accuse me of things and fall under suspicion when it comes to me._

_I saw her once again sitting alone , it was far-fetched but I decided to go and try to talk to her , as a normal person , not as Alison weird brother. When she's alone she's nice but with her friends around it becomes obnoxious._

_I quickly took step back as I saw Adam Lambert talking to her._

:

''Okay'' He smiled and walked away.

I looked out of the window for a while.

''Great night , huh?''

I looked at the voice and found only him standing with his sweet smile.

''Jason. Hi''

''Hey'' He looked anxious a little bit.

''You-You want to sit?'' I asked him , part of me hoping he would say yes.

''Sure'' He grinned and sat infront of me.

''You look great by the way''

''Thank you'' I quickly replied and I felt like blushing.

God!

:

_I hoped we continue talking without anyone interrupting._

_''It has been a long time''_

_She looked at me confused._

_''I mean when I saw you last time'' I quickly explained_

_''Yeah Yeah'' She nodded._

_Jason , try not to screw things up. I told myself._

_''Anyway , why did you come back?''_

:

''Anyway , why did you come back?'' I quickly cursed myself ''I-I mean...never mind , sorry''

He chuckled ''No No'' He looked away for a second and them back to me ''I just came to help a friend , like an old friend''

I nodded embarrassed.

I really should stop acting like Spencer. I don't want to hurt him again.

''So , where are the rest?'' He asked sensing my tense.

''I think Emily with Paige and Spencer I don't know where , but of course Hanna is the one to be alone , because Caleb didn't make and it's really sad and then Toby shouldn't have left Spencer alone , I mean it's a party and why they can't make it? Am I right? Like they should have said before not from nowhere when you're preparing your outfit and they say they can't come , it's really frustrating'' I mindlessly spoken without even considering what I had just said.

Jason chuckled ''He didn't come , did he?''

''W-What?'' I stuttered

''Your boyfriend.''

I looked away ''He...He had some stuff to do''

''If I were him I would never leave you alone like that , even if I couldn't make it , I'll try. Like for you. I'll do anything.''

It took me a second to make sense of what he had just said , with his stare , I felt my heart beating fast than usual , I couldn't break our gaze this time. I failed.

:

_''J-Jason'' She said it more than a whisper._

_I quickly regret ruining everything ''I'm really sorry , I shouldn't have said that''_

_I got up , while her eyes still on me ''I wont do that again. I promise''_

_I walked away and left a messed up situation behind me , like always._

_She would never want to talk to you again , even more than before. My mind kept roaming._

:

I covered my face with my hands.

I feel more guilty now , he has the same feelings for me and each time I act stupid and hurt him and break his heart.

**A person in a Queen of Hearts costume opens a compartment in their ring revealing white powder. When Aria isn't looking, the person puts the powder in her drink.**

:

_I went again where Aria was sitting , so I could apologize not for what I said but for when I said it._

_Her seat was empty , I found her purse , I looked around , but she was nowhere to be found._

_I started to get worried , I kept moving fast between the crowd , I asked a waiter and then a group of girls were standing near Aria's seat._

_''The girl that was looking like a girl in a book?'' A blond girl dressed like one of the girls in Charlie's angels_.

_''Yes. Where is she?'' I replied quickly._

_''Some Queen of Hearts took her'' She shrugged._

_''Where?''_

_''I don't know'' She huffed_

_I left to look in the cabins. This is better not to be a silly prank._

:

**Guess who won't be making it to the end of the line? -A**

I opened my eyes a little dizzy , I looked up to see that I'm in a crate , with a tape on my mouth and around my hands.

I started calling for help and fear took all over me.

After some time , I managed to get the tape off my mouth and trying to stop my sobs.

My breath is heavy , I turned my head and my body paralyzed ''Aghhhhhhh'' I screamed.

Garrett's dead body beside me ''HELP'' I tried to open the crate , my tears are falling more with my shivering body.

Just someone saves me.

:

_I closed the fifth door I had opened and found nothing._

_Aria where are you?_

_I heard a sound from the next cabin._

_It was cries. ''ARIA'' I tried to open it but it was locked._

_My mind ramped ''ARIA'' I tried to opened it for the second time but failed , I grabbed the fire-extinguisher fast and the door cracked open._

_''Aria!'' _

_''Jason. Help me'' I saw the crate moves and Aria's screams._

_I opened the crate quickly , I hurried and pulled Aria up , she was trembling and threw herself in my arms._

_In a second my arms were around here , pulling her closer._

_''I'm here. I'm here''_

_I was shocked to see Garret dead body in the crate. I moved slowly away with Aria in my embrace._

_She looked slowly to me __''You Saved me''_

_''I'm always there for you...always keep you safe'' I murmured_

_We kept looking to each other , I wanted to kiss her and tell her that __I love her.__ But words failed to come out , knowing she's again not mine._

_''Lets get out of here'' I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and took her away._

:

''I think they want you alone'' Jason said letting go of my hand. He looked at Hanna , Emily and Spencer who stood feets away.

''No. Stay.'' I held his hand again.

He seems puzzled at first and then entwined our fingers together.

The girls got that Jason wont leave , they just came towards me and gave up.

They kept discussing who killed Garret , but my mind to the man who was sitting in the corner with Caleb and Toby.

He saved me.

And all I did was believe the sick suspicions about him and oppress him because of lies.

''Excuse me'' I told the girls and headed towards Jason without waiting for their respond.

:

_''Hey'' Her pretty smiled and she sat next to me._

_''Glad you're okay'' _

_''Thanks to you'' She placed her hand over mine ''I'm sorry''_

_I raised my eyebrow ''Why?'' I asked_

_''I'm sorry because of how I treated you not only today but from long time. I believed all the sick thoughts when I should have pushed them away. I know you're mad and you have the right to be. I'm just really sorry''_

_''Aria'' I cupped her face_

:

I could feel his warm breath and could feel my blush.

''Aria. I can't be mad at you.'' His green eyes rested on mine ''Even if I tried , I always fail.''

Without thinking , I just moved forward and kissed him.

I was alive again , all these imaginary feelings , just came to me.

:

_The last thing I expected her to do , the thing I kept preventing myself to do._

_By that I pulled her closer and deepen the kiss._

_''I love you'' It came out as a whisper than I intended to keep it in just my mind._

_She slowly broke the kiss and didn't move an inch away._

_''Why you said this now?'' Her voice was so low , she was searching in my eyes for answers that I failed to give her while ago._

_''Because I wasn't able to say it in the past''_

_She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on mine._

_''But I can say it everyday now''_

_She was silent for some time. I was afraid she would reject me again._

_''Jason'' She opened her eyes _

_''Take me out of here''_

_I smiled and held her hand ''Lets go''_

_''Together''_

:

So I make you feel reckless

Like you're off control

You're gonna lose your inhibitions

You're gonna sell your soul

Don't be shy, come on, take a risk

Come and sit with me

Oh, I must insist

(Schmidt - Remote Control)

We don't have to think twice to make the right decision...


End file.
